Enamel
by Aredhiel
Summary: Llevaría flores a la tumba, puliría la piedra que formase el sepulcro. Porque Sebastian estaría junto a Ciel, a pesar de la muerte. / Sebastian & Ciel /


**Disclaimer |** Ni Kuroshitsuji, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Yana Toboso. Y aunque desearía que Sebastian fuese mío, pertenece enteramente a Ciel.

**Advertencias | **Shonen-ai. Shota. Spoilers del manga capitulo 62.

**Nota | **Estoy francamente nerviosa, es mi primer fic en Kuroshitsuji y mi primer fic de corte slash… pero puedo jurarlo, le he puesto todo mi esfuerzo y amor para darle la talla al fandom, y este es el resultado, de corazón a quien lo lea, espero le guste el resultado.

* * *

.

**ENAMEL**

.

"_No me detendré. No me arrepentiré de los movimientos que me permitan avanzar. Por lo tanto… Esta es una orden. No debes traicionarme nunca. No debes dejar de estar a mi lado nunca. ¡No importa que!"_ — _Ciel a Sebastian__. Capítulo 13, págs. 31 a la 33. _

_._

En el infierno, existen mariposas que revolotean alrededor del fuego que forman los aquelarres celebrados por los demonios a lo largo de su eviterna existencia. Cuando un demonio es convocado por un ser humano que ha renunciado a Dios, este acude a su llamado en nuestro mundo terrenal.

Cuando el demonio, conocido actualmente como Sebastian Michaelis, recibió su llamado años atrás, una mariposa infernal fue tras él, dispuesta atestiguar la falsa vida humana que asumiría.

Ser mayordomo era difícil, pensaba aquel demonio, y era natural su pesar, suponía la mariposa, luego de ver las fricciones que mantenía con su nuevo contratista.

Apenas un niño, de apariencia débil y enfermiza, que podría caer ante un soplo fuerte del viento, con relativa facilidad.

La mariposa se preguntaba, cual fue la razón de Sebastian para aceptar pactar con un ser tan endeble, cuando él repudiaba con cierto ímpetu a los seres humanos por la misma razón.

_El alma_, respondería el demonio extasiado, si se le preguntaba.

El alma en efecto era el argumento de mayor peso, para el mayordomo, pero estaba también el carácter. Le fastidiaba la superioridad y la arrogancia del niño, a su vez que le fascinaban esos rasgos, pues eclipsaban la nostalgia que vivía en el señorito.

Sebastian entendía a su amo, cualquier humano añoraría días felices de su infancia, mas no lo justificaba, cualquiera que pactase con un demonio debía tener valor para corromper su alma. Y Ciel tenía el coraje y el temple para hacer eso…

Sin embargo, las pesadillas que acaecían sobre el chiquillo cada noche, disgustaban a Sebastian, aunque nunca pronunciaba palabra sobre ello.

El enfado de Sebastian, tenía su origen en la entremezcla de miedo y dulces recuerdos de las pesadillas de Ciel.

De ningún modo aquello era aceptable.

Ciel debía entregarse consciente e inconscientemente a su venganza, y no colocar un manto evanescente de añoranza sobre su dolor, o no valdría la pena y, Sebastian tendría que matarle, antes de cumplir el contrato.

Elocuente y manipulador, Sebastian observaba al niño caminar orgulloso delante de él, erguido de tal modo que la condecoración como: _"Conde Phantomhive",_ que acababa de recibir, resaltaba maravillosamente en su pecho.

Era el momento ideal para probarlo.

—Ahora usted es oficialmente un conde. El estatus, la fortuna, una hermosa prometida…

Sebastian suspiró, la mariposa entendió que usaría engañosas palabras enmascaradas con cierta maldad, para saber si caería seducido ante la idea de una vida dichosa.

—Ahora, todo eso es suyo. ¿Qué piensa? ¿Se desharía de una tontería tal como la venganza y viviría felizmente de esta forma?

Ni siquiera deseaba escuchar ya la respuesta, lo devoraría, ahí, en ese momento.

La mano demoniaca de Sebastian se extendió hacia Ciel, deteniéndose en el momento que el niño le regresó la mirada, llena de fuerza y seguridad.

—Pero… no regrese "aquí" para conseguir la felicidad. Volví para pelear.

Ciel se giró molestó ante Sebastian, presionando contra su pecho, la mano en la cual uno de sus dedos era revestido con el anillo que le daba el estatus de jefe de la familia Phantomhive.

—Después de asumir este título, el de Conde Ciel Panthomhive… no hay otra forma de ir, sino hacia delante. ¡Voy apostar por mi nombre, que definitivamente lograré mi venganza!

Las palabras del niño hicieron mella en Sebastian, la mariposa lo vio sorprenderse, entregarse a una emoción sinceramente. La dignidad de Ciel extasió a Sebastian, y el coraje que imprimía en sus palabras, le cautivaba de modo extraño.

Le juró lealtad de rodillas otra vez, sabiendo que la voluntad de Ciel era más fuerte que su aflicción, y que su propia terquedad los llevaría juntos a la victoria.

Y Sebastian empezó adorarle un poco ese día, de modo extraño, porque la humanidad de Ciel aún le repudiaba.

La mariposa, lo sabía.

.

.

.

Transcurrió el tiempo, y la mariposa observó como aquella obra se perfecciono, como el demonio se transformó en un perfecto mayordomo y como el niño se convirtió en un verdadero conde.

Sebastian le daba a Ciel una sensación de familiaridad, con una rutina establecida que el conde apreciaba. En ocasiones Ciel creía que su vida se había prolongado tanto como la del demonio que tenía bajo su mando.

Como si las tardes fueran eternas, y como si él mismo fuera inmortal.

Y a pesar de todo, algo inquietaba como una suave marea fluctuante, lo más recóndito de su corazón.

Observó las flores surgir bellas en primavera, secarse al paso del otoño y morir abrazadas por la nieve de los fríos inviernos londinenses.

Sebastian sin necesidad de preguntar supo la analogía que Ciel había formado en su cabeza cuando sostuvo una de las blancas rosas del arbusto que se encontraba a su lado, mientras le servía el primer té de primavera, en el jardín.

—¿Le gusta, mi Lord?

—Siempre he sentido atracción por las rosas blancas… creo que son mis flores favoritas —Ciel se expresó con indiferencia, aspirando el aroma de la flor. Sebastian procuró guardar en su memoria el detalle de las rosas—. Sin embargo… se marchitara en invierno.

La mariposa percibió una especie de melancolía en el demonio cuando aquellas palabras fueron recitadas, sabiendo que todo cuanto se relacionaba con un ser humano, era efímero.

A la vez, Sebastian se irritó —aunque jamás manifestó tal emoción—, al saber que cierta incertidumbre había empezado a nublar el juicio que de todas las facultades era la que más apreciaba en Ciel.

—Cierto. Pero esta flor renacerá la próxima primavera —las manos de Sebastian cubrieron las de Ciel, quien presionaba la rosa con delicadeza. Su cálido aliento choco en la mejilla del conde—. Es más esencial un ser humano, quien solo puede seguir un camino, sin oportunidades de renacer.

Ciel le miró con el rabillo del ojo. Entendía perfectamente la insinuación de Sebastian.

—Lo sé. Solo me preguntaba… ¿si serás capaz de lograr que mi venganza sea más paliativa de lo que se supone es la felicidad?

Los ojos de Sebastian ardieron, como un par de brasas. La frustración que golpeó su comprensión, dolió en su orgullo ante esas palabras y los sentimientos que ocultaban.

Ciel era el único de sus contratistas que había ganado su respeto. Pero aquello sería hasta el día que dudase, y más valiese, que ese día no fuese hoy.

O le mataría. Aun gustándole —a su modo retorcido— ese ser humano, le mataría.

La mariposa, lo sabía.

.

.

.

Meses, quizás días, o tal vez semanas más tarde, la mariposa no sabría precisarlo bien, porque simplemente no le importa, presenció lo más inverosímil que hasta ese entonces había imaginado.

Por supuesto, solo referente aquel demonio de nombre 'Sebastian Michaelis', considerando la solidez del desprecio que dicho ser, sentía por ese humano llamado Ciel.

Aunque aquella afirmación es demasiado específica, considerando que Sebastian desprecia a todos los humanos por igual.

_Tan inferiores y tragi-cómicos._

Fue una noche de tormenta, las gotas de agua se precipitaban a la tierra tan violentas que asemejaban diminutas bombas estallando al chocar contra las ventanas de la mansión y los truenos, parecían espadas que destrozarían el cielo, que ocurrió.

El conde gritó, y fue tan desgarrador el bramido que escapó de su garganta, que se confundió con los sonidos del derredor, y no era, que aquel cuadro no hubiera sido protagonizado antes por el jovencito, o no hubiera sido observado por el mayordomo. Quizá el destino simplemente se encapricho para que todo se diera de un modo diferente, en aquella ocasión.

No se encontraban en la mansión principal, un asunto concerniente a la reina los había llevado a Londres; para fortuna de Ciel, que siempre perdía el temple cuando se sentía expuesto ante alguien que no fuera Sebastian.

Que Sebastian supiera sus miedos lo enojaba por supuesto, pero era algo que podía sobrellevar.

El mayordomo negro ingresó a la habitación. Su elegante porte, el pulcro traje, todo en él formó sombras perturbadoras en las paredes de la recamara del conde, acentuadas bajo el brillo de los truenos.

Sin velas, y con cierto disgusto de volver a sentir aquellos atosigantes titubeos en Ciel, Sebastian se armó de paciencia, acercándose a su señor.

—Joven amo —la voz aterciopelada del demonio escapó, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente en la cabeza del señorito, comprobando efectivamente, que seguía dormido.

La respiración del niño era un vaivén perturbador y errático. El cuerpo permanecía rígido, y aquel rostro inflexible y orgulloso no era ahora más que un espectáculo que denotaba horror y dolor.

Sebastian se acomodó a lado de su señor, retiró sus guantes aun sabiendo del frio perenne que poseían sus manos, tenía claro que un contacto corporal directo en estos casos le sería más beneficioso a Ciel.

Apartó con sus largos dedos, unas gotas de sudor que comenzaban a empaparle la frente al señorito, producto de la pesadilla.

—_My Little lord, _despierte —volvió a llamarlo con voz profunda, hipnótica, susurrándole cerca del oído, con un tono lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por sobre la tormenta, que tras los muros de la casa, sonaba lejana—. Tan solo es un sueño. Estoy yo aquí, su fiel perro guardián… _Sebastian…_

El tono de voz del demonio, al pronunciar su propio nombre, fue probablemente lo que más atrajo la atención de la mariposa, quien expectante, aprovechó el lóbrego panorama, para posarse sobre el respaldo de la cama y observar en un primer plano, esa obra surrealista.

El conde abrió los ojos, llenos de lágrimas, corriendo libres, traicionándolo, delatando sus más profundos miedos. La respiración agitada, ahogándolo.

Era consolado silenciosamente por las caricias de Sebastian. Cuando tomó consciencia de ello, se tensó e intentó apartar de su lado al mayordomo, como si este hubiera mutado a uno de aquellos fantasmas que le angustiaban, pero desistió cuando el demonio, le musitó, muy cerca del rostro, en un intento de hacerle sentir a salvo, señalándose a sí mismo, el nombre que el propio Ciel le había dado.

—_Sebastian…_

—¿Sebastian? —gimió suavemente Ciel en un gesto interrogante, como si le costara asimilar que no existía peligro alguno, que no necesitaba tomar la pistola que descansaba bajo su almohada.

La mariposa reparó en todos los pensamientos que evocaban las memorias de Ciel en aquel instante.

_Dulce hogar consumido en las llamas del infierno y un cuerpo infantil, corrompido en brutales deseos._

Para Ciel, fue como observar su registro cinematográfico en un segundo, y saber, que aquella parte, la más pequeñita, soñadora y débil, la que se aferraba a renunciar a todo, incluyendo la venganza, al dolor indeleble, la que se ocultaba en las profundidades de su corazón, moría. Esa parte, moría esa noche.

La mariposa sintió algo similar a lastima cuando discernió por completo los sentimientos del conde. Y sobre todo, su psiquis se llenó de confusión al entender la conclusión del chico.

Nada importaba ya, no existía salvación, eso lo tenía claro desde que ocurriese la tragedia, pero no estaba, ni estaría solo nunca, de aquello tenía consciencia ahora.

Él no era bueno. Sebastian tampoco lo era.

Pero el sirviente era su peón, su guardián, el aliado leal, su escudo y espada, el único que conocía su pasado y futuro. Quien estaría a su lado cuando el castillo de naipes, se derribara.

Aunque su fidelidad fuese comprada.

Ciel se aferró aquellas ideas, a la promesa de la victoria definitiva.

Tomó una decisión.

El corazón le latió vehemente, torpe, su alma apasionada, aun inocente y volátil, con ese, su rostro aun infantil y adorable, presionó ansioso sus labios sobre los de Sebastian, teniendo en claro que si este intentaba desairarlo o burlarse, podría obligarlo a fingir cariño, y a pesar de todo, pesaba en su mente más la opción de ponerse a llorar internamente por el desaire y la laceración que se produciría en su orgullo, y en su débil corazón.

No llegó ninguna de aquellas acciones por parte del mayordomo, quien sin dejar de responder al beso, escudriñó y halló en los ojos heterocromos, brillantes, repletos de lágrimas que no se derramarían —porque ante todo la petulancia de Ciel, aún era grande—, más que una orden, una súplica muda por algo de afecto.

_Por un poco de amor._

Sebastian actuó entonces, opuesto a Ciel, aminoró el ritmo, besándole despacio, apacible, dándole a entender al conde, que comprendía y aceptaba aquello que ingenuamente le ofrecía.

Su poderosa mano le sostuvo la nuca con firmeza, pero sin vulnerarle.

Terminó acomodándole sobre su regazo, siempre obligándose a recordar, lo frágil que en realidad era su pequeño amo.

Como demonio, Sebastian en ese momento, sentía regocijo y hambre, por esa alma hundida en las fauces de la desesperación, y presentía, que si dejase fluir como las aguas de un río las acciones propias y las de Ciel esa noche, las dudas y todo lo que se le derivase, estarían fuera de sus vidas.

Y la mariposa supo, que el demonio aún sin argumentos, no se resistiría a una criatura como esa, porque aunque fuera un humano, Ciel poseía gran belleza.

Sebastian se separó solo un poco de Ciel, cuando intuyó que el pequeño necesitaba respirar. Le besó las comisuras de los labios, el cuello, apenas un roce de su boca, permitiéndole tomar consciencia de lo que acaecería entre ambos esa noche.

Ciel solo suspiraba, empezaba a quemarle la piel como si los besos de Sebastian, fueran diminutas flamas acariciándole, incitándole abandonarse a merced de aquel gallardo y hermoso ser.

_Y lo hizo, Ciel olvidó todo, por esa noche. Tal como, su alma había anhelado hacia años._

Respondió ávida y enérgicamente cuando el mayordomo reanudo el beso, enterrando sus pequeños dedos en las sedosas hebras ébano, sin saber en realidad que más hacer. Sintió una poderosa mano bajar parsimoniosa por su espalda y tomarle de la cintura para apegarle al cuerpo contrario, haciéndole dar un gemido ahogado. Otra mano tironeó suavemente de sus lacios cabellos para profundizar el beso.

Y en medio de sus últimos atisbos de lucidez, Ciel se preguntó, _¿Si en realidad los demonios, podían fingir tan bien un acto de amor?_

Un trueno cayó y, su resplandor formó un contraluz de las figuras sobre la cama, ante la mirada impávida de la mariposa demoniaca.

.

.

.

En ocasiones la mariposa duda de si existió o no esa noche que conjuro un pacto tácito, entre el demonio y el conde. Son dos seres tan apáticos hacia el mundo…

_Es mentira._

La mariposa se engaña, se miente y finge creer que nada ocurre, aun sabiendo como el demonio adora esa alma, como la desea y le rinde pleitesía, a través de aquella hermosa envoltura que es la anatomía, la carne infantil que la oculta.

Ciel no dejó de ser menos estricto a partir de esa noche. Su camino habíase llenado de niebla y avistar la meta le había costado, nubarrones de duda habían habitado en su corazón, hasta que los disipo del modo menos honroso pero eficaz.

Aunque jamás admitiría, como la pasión podía ser un catalizador de avenencia para alguien con una vida tan atormentada como la suya.

Mas no significaba que su ilusoria paz, fuera completa, o como si la curiosidad —porque no temía al infierno— no le inquietara.

La muerte le acechaba, Ciel lo sabía.

Con cada paso, en el que Sebastian tendía a sus verdugos como basura para pisotearlos bajo sus pies, como habían hecho con él en el pasado, la muerte se le acercaba, casi lo abrazaba, respirándole en la nuca, lo sabía.

Y había algo perturbador en ello.

Su orgullo iba reparándose. Sebastian lo halagaba, sin necesidad de mentirle, alimentando su presunción aún más, y por ello todo era más extraño para Ciel, porque aquel ser, que había jurado protegerle, al que le pertenecía completamente, seria quien acabaría con su vida.

Sebastian tenía hambre, y si no fuera, porque era terriblemente poderoso, el esperar por Ciel, lo habría matado de inanición.

Pero aquel frágil ser humano, valía por completo la pena.

Y Sebastian hallábase excitado cada día más, ante la fantasía de devorar el alma de Ciel, poseerla, saborearla con sus labios llenos de pecado, y consumirla como una flama que abrasa a otra, hasta volverse una.

_Porque solo le faltaba el alma de Ciel_… aquel pensamiento era extraño. Su contrato era claro, él lograría la venganza para Ciel y tendría derecho a devorar su alma.

Y a pesar de eso, Sebastian era consciente que había tomado de Ciel, más de lo pactado. No se arrepentía, por supuesto. Los demonios no conocían sentimientos como la culpa, y él no había obligado a Ciel a nada. Tampoco había violado algún término del contrato, de hecho, estaba seguro que había eliminado todos los obstáculos para llevarlo a cabo.

No se mentía tampoco, adoraba a Ciel, lo había adorado antes de todo eso, al modo retorcido de los monstruos, pero le adoraba.

Era lindo y corrupto. Era brillante y tonto. Y todo eso a la vez.

—Evidentemente, a nadie le importaba, justo como supuso, joven amo —Dijo Sebastian a las espaldas de Ciel, cerrando las puertas de la mansión—. Fue usted como siempre brillante, mi joven señor.

El noble giró en dirección al mayordomo.

Vestido por completo de negro, el único ojo visible de Ciel resaltaba de un modo especial, como un diamantes azul, resplandeciendo intensamente en una bella fisonomía.

Regresaban de un funeral, precisamente del penúltimo de los individuos del cual Ciel había tomado venganza, haciéndole pagar con la propia vida, para luego asistir, aquella penosa ceremonia con el propósito de salvaguardar el apellido Phantomhive, al librarlo de cualquier sospecha o acusación.

—Todos los seres humanos son olvidados, tarde o temprano… incluso si sus nombres se escriben en la historia, sus tumbas sufrirán la ausencia de flores en años venideros —la voz de Ciel escapó amarga—. E incluso si logró mis objetivos, yo también seré olvidado cuando muera. No es que me importe…

Ciel se calló de pronto, sintiéndose ridículo y vulnerable de repente. Sus pequeños dedos aferraron con fuerza el elegante bastón.

—Es el destino de todos los seres humanos, mas usted no debe inquietarse —suspiró Sebastian caminando hacia Ciel con paso sereno—. Lady Elizabeth, le llorara toda su vida, y le llevara flores…

—Lizzy morirá también —Ciel frunció el entrecejo enfadado. No deseaba imaginarse algo tan agónico para su prometida, a quien guardaba como el recuerdo más precioso de sus días felices—. Y ese día, todos cuanto yo conocí, se olvidaran de mí, porque estarán muertos también…

La voz de Ciel se extinguió como un eco, repitiéndose mientras desaparece a la distancia.

Faltaba solo una persona, y su venganza concluiría. Y Sebastian devoraría su alma.

_Sebastian le mataría. Todo acabaría._

—Ni siquiera mi alma quedará en el infierno, como testimonio de mi existencia… yo acepte tus condiciones, pero de un modo u otro, es melancólico saber que pronto seré nada. Es ferviente mi vanidad, no puedo aceptar que mi destino se apague sin más.

—De ningún modo será así. Usted no será nada… será algo etéreo que vivirá dentro de mi…

La sonrisa torcida de Sebastian traslució hermosa, mientras Ciel entornó los ojos.

Tal vez…

—Esta es una orden. Te quedarás junto a mí, incluso después de mi muerte.

Sebastian era eterno, ¿No?

Él debía recordarlo cuando todos olvidasen su nombre, y permanecer a su lado como una prueba, como la espada que se alzó contra un Dios inmisericorde e inexistente, permitiéndole conquistar el camino de la venganza.

Sebastian se arrodilló ante Ciel, le sujetó la mano y clavó sus ojos en el único visible de él. Era una petición idiota, muy idiota, porque no necesitaba ser exigida.

Sebastian le recordaría, y permanecería a su lado, incluso sin habérselo ordenado.

Le devoraría el alma y Ciel estaría en él, no dentro, en_ él_, en todas partes.

La mariposa aleteó con lentitud, cuando Sebastian besó la mano del conde.

Le llevaría flores a la tumba, puliría la piedra que formase el sepulcro, le guardaría luto siempre.

—_Yes, my lord…_

Sebastian recordaría a Ciel y velaría su sueño, hasta el fin de sus días, más allá de la muerte.

.

.

.

El aire en Londres corre fuerte cada otoño, la brisa de esa tarde de octubre, agita miles de pétalos de rosas blancas en cierto lugar, acompañados de una nostálgica sonata de violines, sus acordes parecen tintinear a la distancia.

Resaltando en medio de los deliciosos torbellinos de pétalos, aletea la mariposa demoniaca, antes de posarse sublime sobre un dedo revestido en un guante blanco, mientras su dueño, melancólico, cubierto en trágica beldad, fija su mirada ardiente en una inscripción sobre piedra lisa, sus labios forman una lúgubre sonrisa.

Hermosas letras góticas, escriben una leyenda misteriosa, que susurra eternidad.

.

"_To the Memory of Earl Ciel Phantomhive._

_1875 – 1889._

_Here will live, his immortal soul"_

_._

* * *

El fic fue inspirado en el opening del actual anime de Kuroshitsuji, "Book of Circus" (_ENAMEL_), en particular la siguiente estrofa:

_Me acompañaras en esta jaula, __  
__y te quedarás junto a mí,__  
__incluso después de mi muerte._

Aquel extracto le pertenece íntegramente a Ciel, y es importante porque luego de pensar, y volver a pensar, me di cuenta que Ciel esta resignado a su muerte, y aun así, Sebastian deberá a estar a su lado, y lo estará, incluso si Ciel no se lo ordena, porque el vínculo de ambos va más allá de algo físico, o del mismo amor… es algo espiritual, y más profundo (muchísimo más profundo)…

En el fic evolucionan, de humano y demonio hasta una comunión de almas, espero haberlo expresado bien, también haber demostrado, que incluso, si Ciel no se transformara en un demonio, él y Sebastian estarán juntos, de un modo u otro, siempre… sin importar que…

Y solo por si alguien no comprendió la leyenda en la tumba de Ciel, dice lo siguiente:

"_A la memoria del Conde Ciel Phantomhive. __1875 – 1889. _Aquí vivirá, su alma inmortal"

Con cariño, Aredhiel.

PD. Si dejan review, podrán robarle un beso a Sebastian xD


End file.
